Scrubs: Our Generation
by The Other
Summary: It's been eleven years since season 9, and the kids are having enough troubles without the added pressures of following in their parents footsteps. Focuses mainly on Jennifer Dylan and Jack.
1. 1 JenniferDylan Cox

"Yeah, I can't do it..." I mumbled, putting down the needle.

"Well sure you can," Dr Cox muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"I know you want me to do this...and I know it's in my best interests...but I don't think I want to do this..." I whispered.

Dr. Cox stood behind me, his hard gaze searching my face. I knew that look; I'd seen it so many times. Of course, we'd had this conversation so many times too. He took the needle from my hand and put it on the table.

"I'm sorry then," he stalked into his room, flicking his nose irritably.

"Urgh!" I groaned, falling into the couch.

"Dad doesn't like it when we do that," my older brother – Jack - said, closing the door behind him.

"Dad doesn't like it when we do anything that isn't medical related," I whined, just as Jordan walked in.

"Hey Mum," Jack grinned charmingly, his dimples lighting up his face.

"Oh honey, I told you not to call me mum unless we're in company. It's Jordan," she partially snapped.

"Right," Jack sighed "Is Dad home?"

"Jack! I just told you not to call us Mum and Dad unless we're in company. God, what is substituting the brain you claim to have?" Jordan scolded again. "Oh, that's right – you stepped in your father's footsteps – the annoyingly stupid career path of a doctor,"

I shook my head – she was getting more sarcastic and emotionally violent each day.

"He's in his room," I mumbled, "Probably fuming,"

"What, why?" Jordan's sarcasm was gone in an instant. Before I could answer, she was on the couch, glaring at me. "Did you have an argument about being a doctor again? This argument has gone on too long Jennifer. God damnit, Perry get in here,"

There was no reply from the bedroom and Jordan sighed.

"He drives me insane sometimes..." he growled and stomped into the room in a way that only my mother could, before the door slammed behind her.

"And cue the yelling," Jack sighed,

And there it was. There's nothing worse than hearing the constant debate between your parents - especially when you're the one that caused it. Jack grabbed my hand and led me outside, shutting the door so the yelling was muffled slightly.

"So...you really don't want to become a doctor, do you?" he said softly and I nodded. "Why?"

"I want...to explore first...I don't know if this is what I want to do. I mean, I couldn't even poke a sewing needle through a tomato," I sighed

Jack nodded with a grin.

"I was like that...don't let dad get to you...he's got a lot of stress and he's pissed that JD and Elliot are moving...he kinda really liked Sam and you know he loves..."

His mobile started to ring and he held a finger up, pressing the answer button and holding it to his ear.

"Talk to me," his face lit up, "Oh, how you been? No...you're not? What? That's amazing! Fantastic even. Yeah, I'll see you soon,"

I raised my eyebrows at him in a silent demand to know what was going on.

"They're not moving. Sam talked to JD about Izzy,"

"Say no more," I grinned and then put my hand up, listening closely.

"They've stopped yelling..." I said softly.

"Make up sex?"

I grimaced and nodded after listening for a few more moments.

"Come on, let's go out for something to eat. They can...ugh," he put his arm around my shoulder with a grin.

He was the coolest big brother I could ask for. We walked downstairs to his new yet totally lame scooter.

"Did you buy that from JD?" I asked, glaring at it.

"He calls it Sasha. After Kim moved and he got full custody of Sam, and then ya know, him and Elliot got together and they..."

"Long story short, they needed a family car and JD didn't need...'Sasha', anymore," I asked.

Seriously, he rambled on too much. Maybe he spent too much time around JD.

"Well, yeah," he mumbled. He passed me a helmet and motioned for me to climb on.

"That's all you had to say," I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Careful there...people are going to start thinking we're a couple," he said and I chuckled.

"You know how much you sound like dad?" I laughed and he flicked his nose and folded his arms, a stern look on his face.

"Now Jennifer, if he heard you talking like that about him, he'd insist you call him Perry," Jack laughed back.

"If I called him Perry, he'd shoot me," I said

"So where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me..." he nodded and started the scooter.

We cruised down the street, stopping in front of my favourite restaurant.

"You sure Jacky boy?" I grinned and he smacked me in the face gently.

"Don't call me that," he lowered his hand and headed into the restaurant.

I followed him in and we picked a booth, sliding in and sitting opposite to each other.

"So little sis, what's been going on with you lately?" he asked, briefly glancing at the menu.

"Oh...not much...just, ya know, taking life as it comes," I answered, not bothering to look at the menu. I knew what I wanted.

"Sweet sixteen's coming up soon," he commented and I nodded casually. "Oh come on, you cannot tell me you're not excited,"

I sighed deeply. This wasn't how to afternoon was supposed to turn out.

"Look...I'm sick okay,"

Jack sat up from his slouched position, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Should I call the ambos?"

"Jack, calm down." I whispered, and he took a breath. "If you're gonna make it as a doctor, you gotta remain calm,"

He nodded and sat back in his seat, waiting to hear me out. This was going to be difficult.

"Before I was born, I already had problems. After I was born, I had plenty of problems. I'm just getting over these problems," I said, keeping my voice low, my eyes trained on the deep mahogany table.

"So...what's the problem?" he managed to suppress a grin.

I leaned back in my chair, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm going to continue having these problems. Probably for the rest of my life...and once, JD told me that dad said the same thing. He said...'any baby that has surgery before birth will have problems," I looked away from his reaction.

He let out a suppressed lungful of air, pursing his lips. "What kind of problems are we talking about?"

"I'm always sick...haven't you noticed. I missed over twenty days of one term. Mum doesn't know – I never show her any of my reports. She leaves during the day, you and dad go to the hospital and I leave and start heaving in the back of an alley...and then I wait around for a while until it passes. If I feel better, I go to school, if not, I stay in that alley until I find the strength to get home," Tears clouded my eyes, blurring my vision. My voice was low, but it broke in several times during my explanation. "I don't know if this is from what happened before I was born, but it's happening now. And I don't know what to do,"

"Oh god you're an idiot." He said simply and it broke me.

I sobbed, and Jack took my hand, leading me from the restaurant. We walked down an abandoned street, barely illuminated by the streetlamps that lined the empty road.

"How come you're not sick at home?" I gave him a minute to rethink his question, shooting him a look. I could see his mind reeling at all the times I'd disappeared into the bathroom or into my room. "Oh..."

I nodded as we walked, reaching the end of the street.

"I think you should tell dad," he said softly

"No."

"Turk?"

"No."

"Elliot?"

"Oh god no..."

"...JD...?"

I paused, thinking hard. I hated this feeling, every single day. If JD could make it better...

"Okay..." I nodded and hugged him tightly. "Can you ask him for me?"

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned his dimpled grin.

* * *

_**A/N: I love Scrubs :D So this is the next generation of kids - and incase you get confused :P**_

**Cox**

Born in Season 2 (2003) – Jack is now 20

Born in Season 6 (2007) - Jennifer is now 16

**Turk**

Born in Season 6 (2007) - Izzy is now 16

Born in Season 9 (2011) – Sofia* is now 13

**Dorian**

Born in Season 7 (2008) – Sam is now 15

Born in Season 9 (2011) – Lily* is now 13

_***Both Sofia and Lily were made up names, because we never actually get the names :P**_

_**Lily is from Elliot's mother, and Sofia sounds pretty :D**_


	2. 2 Jack Cox

_**A/N: The POV will change from chapter to chapter, so look at the chapter name to know who is talking :D**_

_**Edit: So...Jack is 20 and is an intern. Yeah right. I kinda knew it was wrong from the start, but I wanted to overlook it. It's fixed now. He's in pre-med :D I've done a bit of shifting of stuff. He has a job at the hospital, but it ain't got to do with being a doctor :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

I stood in front of JD, the two of us in front of the nurses' station.

"So, what is it that you wanted Jacky?"

Jacky. Urgh. JD had grown up over the past years. Marrying Elliot and settling down had changed him dramatically, although the occasional daydream and outbursts were expected. I suppose he'd forgotten that I hated the nickname 'Jacky'. Makes me feel too young to even want to become a doctor.

"Jennifer's in trouble..."

His eyes widened, his hand flying to his open mouth.

"She's pregnant?" he immediately said and I shook my head.

"I said trouble, not pregnant," I answered quickly, but JD had already slipped into one of his fantasies. I'll just wait then...

He snapped out of it quicker than he used to, and turned his attention back to me.

"What kind of trouble are you talking about?"

"Well, the throwing up kind," I answered softly and JD's eyes widened once again.

"She's bulimic?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions, for god's sake," I snapped and JD's eyes lit up, a smile crossing his face.

"You know how much you reminded me-"

"Of my father? Yes, I know. Everyone knows – I'm a spitting image. Whatever. Can we get back to Jennifer?"

JD simply nodded, his eyes glazing over with hurt. I hated making him sad. I sighed.

"She trusts you and only you to check her over. Would you mind doing that for her?" I asked and JD smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Of course,"

"What are you doing talking to my son there Newbie?"

Oh crap. Dad walked down the hallway, his white lab coat splaying behind him. He looked older in his scrubs, his ginger hairs fading slightly, with grey lining some of the stands. It had been over fifteen years, and still he used Newbie as a nickname. I suppose it was endearing by now. I glanced at JD, who was stuttering and trying to come up with a smart excuse. Fifteen years couldn't change the way you see your mentor.

"I was just asking him about...placing an IV," I stumbled, praying that he wouldn't pick up on my lie.

"Jack...we've been over the IV about a thousand times. Are ya feeling okay there?" his concern was genuine, a hand placed on my shoulder. One glance at JD's face said that he still longed for that contact. "Besides, you shouldn't need to worry about that yet..."

"Yeah, okay Da...Mr. Cox," I managed to fix it until it all resembled one word.

He gave me a quick check over, scanning my face, watching my body language before flicking his nose and walking off – a habit that managed to amplify itself as he aged.

"Phew," JD managed before I pulled him into a deserted hallway.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I'll bring Jennifer in when Dr. Cox isn't on shift,"

He nodded and walked off, his head tilting on an angle. I just hope he'd remain conscious enough to know that there were people to avoid.

I wasn't supposed to be on today, I'm surprised that dad hadn't picked up on it. I walked down the halls, eager to get away from the hospital on my day off.

I'd walked past a patient's room, and stopped when I caught a familiar face.

No.

Dr. Kelso lay asleep in a hospital bed, looking old and sick. A drip ran from his arm, a bandage covered his head and his arm was in a cast. I closed my eyes and took a breath. Even in his old age, he was scary.

I leaned against the doorframe, frowning in disbelief. He'd left the hospital completely a few years back, away from the muffins and towards a new future. Now he was back, but not in the way people would've expected. Someone approached me from behind, but I didn't turn.

"He was admitted a couple of days ago." Dr. Cox said softly, walking into the room. "Car crash,"

"Figures," I whispered, taking his chart and flicking through it.

Dr. Cox shot me a questioning look.

"He's worked in a hospital for over thirty years; you'd expect him to catch something. Instead he ends up in a car crash." Dr. Cox understood, and took the chart from my hands.

"He's not going to make it," he whispered. "Ol' Bobbo has been admitted into hospitals all over the world as he travelled. First it was Food and Alcohol Poisoning and then severe Arthritis pains...but it's started to become a case of strokes, heart attacks...and we believe he was bleeding internally before the accident,"

I merely nodded. No matter how hard he tried to conceal it, dad was upset. But he wasn't one for public affection.

"I've...got to go. If you need to talk...call me." he nodded and I left the room, escaping to the bathrooms.

I locked myself in a cubicle and rested my head against the door. I looked up to Dr. Kelso the most as I was growing up – besides my father and JD, of course. He was the old, balding man who used to sneak me muffins when Jordan and Dr. Cox left me to my own devices. He used to help me look after Jennifer, and most of all, he just was always there. Like a godfather, or a grandfather.

I let out a huff and left the bathrooms, heading out the front doors.

When I got home, Jennifer wasn't at school. She sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket as she watched the reruns of an old show.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded slowly, as if she couldn't make up her mind.

"I feel a bit...spangled today." She mumbled, and I sat next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"My head is all fuzzy," she whispered, leaning her torso into the couch.

"Can you see alright?"

She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to call JD. We'll sneak you in without Dad knowing,"

She shook her head and stood up hastily.

"I'm fine. Please don..." she stumbled slightly, a hand to her head.

I was at her side immediately, steadying her.

"Sit down slowly, I'm going to get you some water," I said, helping her onto the couch.

I whipped out my phone on the way to the kitchen, dialling the number and holding it between the crook of my neck and my shoulder while I poured her drink.

"Hello? JD, thank god I caught you. I didn't know if you'd be on lunch or not. Jennifer needs a check-up now. Do you think I could swing her by without Dr. Cox knowing?"

"_It's gonna be risky, but I guess. We could get her down to Paediatrics for now...I'll ask one of the nurses to cover for me. Do you need me to pick her up?"_

"Ugh...yeah, if you could...she's pretty unstable so I doubt I could take Sasha,"

Damn, I'd started calling the scooter by a name.

I passed Jennifer the water, but she ignored it.

"Sip it slowly, at least," I persuaded, covering the receiver.

"_Okay, I'll be there in fifteen, bye,"_

"Bye," I hung up, and sat next to Jennifer again. "They're going to put you in Paediatrics...JD will have a look at you, assess the situation and hopefully we can fix you up without too much trouble."

She nodded and leaned against my shoulder.

"Thanks Jack...you've been a great brother." She tentatively sipped the water and closed her eyes.

"Is it like this normally?"

"I throw up a lot more...sometimes I can't move or see properly...my brain stops functioning – I can't remember simple things..." she closed her eyes again after opening them to talk to me. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Jennifer...I'm not even an intern, I've only been in pre-med for a little while...I don't think I can properly diagno-"

"Shut up and get to the point Jack," she growled.

"No, it doesn't look good, but I'm sure JD will figure it out and have you better in no time," I smiled reassuringly, but she wasn't looking.

"I hope so," she whispered.

A car horn made us both jump, and I carried her down the stairs, still draped in a blanket – not trusting her to make it down without falling. JD watched us from his car, concern plastered across his face. I placed Jennifer in the back seat, climbing into the front.

"How is she?" JD asked softly.

"I'm fine," she whispered back and JD smiled, gently ruffling her hair.

"Hang in there mini Jaydee, we'll be at the hospital in no time," he grinned and turned back to the steering wheel, starting the car.

I glanced back at Jennifer to see her annoyed look. She hated being called Jaydee, even by JD. She felt she was stealing his name, even though he was the one who named her. Unlike everyone else, however, JD and I transformed her name into something special. We always held the Jay a lot longer, so she was Jay-dee, instead of JD. We were proud.

Like JD promised, the fifteen minute drive didn't take long, and they pulled up at the hospital doors.

"We'll go in the back way," JD mused after seeing Dr. Cox pass by the double doors.

Cox

Season 2 - 2003 – Jack - 20

Season 6 - 2007 – Jennifer – 16

Turk

Season 6 – 2007 - Izzy – 16

Season 9 – 2011 –Sofia - 13

Dorian

Season 7 – 2008 – Sam – 15

Season 9 – 2011 – Lily – 13

JD was 25 in season one.


	3. 3 Perry Cox

_**A/N: I don't like being Dr. Cox. He thinks weirdly, and anything I put on paper wasn't him. Oh well - not writing like him again :P**_

_**Oh, something I forgot to mention earlier - J.D is back at Sacred Heart, he got his old job back as the Staff Internist. Elliot is back at Private Practise, but is considering going back to Sacred Heart due to the fact that JD is there. Carla stays at home - looking after Sofia. If Elliot or JD can't get home in time for their kids, they go to Carla's to spend time with Izzy and Sofia. Jordan...she's just being Jordan. She's stopped sleeping with randoms now that her kids are older, but that doesn't mean she won't flirt :PP**_

* * *

God damn, too many people have died today.

The machine flat lined...and there's another to add to the count.

This wasn't good. I left the room, not even bothered to growl at the interns, frozen at the feeling of another death. My pager beeped.

Not again.

Paediatrics?

Why Paediatrics?

With a brief shrug, I headed to the elevators, finding myself doing a routine walk to the nurses' station.

"Morning." God, was it still morning?

I nodded in response and leant on the desk, gazing at the nurse.

"Are you gonna tell me why I'm here, or do I have to guess?" I asked, and the nurse raised her eyebrow.

"Well I didn't page you," she replied sassily and I ran my fingers through my hair exasperatedly – it had grown and curled, making it bounce back into place after I messed with it.

"Well, can you tell me who did, becau-"

"Ah, Doctor Cox, that was quick," a nurse stood across the hall, smiling.

"You paged me?" she nodded in confirmation and I waited for the explanation. "Well?"

"Well, I just thought you'd want to know how your daughter was going,"

I felt my eyes widen involuntarily, I flicked my nose habitually and crossed my arms over my chest.

"And why," I searched my brain for a fitting nickname. "Ah screw it. Just tell me why my daughter would be here,"

"Well, I saw Dr. Dorian and your son carrying here in. I..assumed you knew," she was suddenly shy, and with three strides I was almost nose to nose with her.

"Where?"

She pointed down the hallway. "Last one on the right,"

I ran down the hall, realising it was a lot further than I thought it was. I needed to work out more. Slowing to a jog as I reached the room, I started going through a list of things that were completely wrong with this situation. Jennifer was sick. She hadn't told me. It could only be an emergency.

I hurried the next couple of steps and peered through the window, only to find her sitting on the bed, a blanket draped around her shoulders. Newbie sat opposite to her with a notepad, Jack standing behind him.

I strode in, not bothering to knock. All three pairs of eyes turned to me, and all simultaneously registered my presence with shock. Was that guilt I saw in Newbie's eyes?

"Now, give me three reasons, one each, for me _nawt_ to yell at you all," I used a normal voice without blinking, staring into each of their eyes with a frown.

"I...was helping Jennifer," Jack said almost immediately and my eyes snapped to his face.

"And what's wrong with Jennifer?" I asked, not waiting for the other two's answer.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Newbie said confidently and I grabbed his notepad.

"Dad, please," Jennifer begged, trying to glare at me through her intense brown eyes. And I say 'trying' because it looked more like she was in pain.

"Please don't what? Hell, you've practically gone behind my back because you're sick! What am I? I'm not just your father, Jennifer, I'm also a registered doctor, the chief of medicine. Why didn't you come to me if you were sick? Amber, you're in trouble too. Get outside and don't move." JD left the room immediately, giving Jennifer a sympathetic look. "Jack, go wait with him while I talk to your sister,"

"No," Jennifer spoke up and I threw my worst look at her.

"What?"

"I don't want you as my doctor. As a patient, I have the right to request that," she said, her voice wobbling. "I want Dr. Dorian."

My head felt like it wanted to explode. My lips gave an involuntary twitch and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but Amber over there isn't a doctor here anymore."

"Can I interrupt," JD poked his head in the door but I shot him a death glare.

"No, you can not interrupt. Stay outside like a good Newbie,"

"Stop it." Jack said lowly and I raised my eyebrows at him. "New- uh...Dr. Dorian isn't moving anymore."

The news made me stop and take a breath. I turned to the door.

"Get in here." I called irritably and he stepped inside obediently. "This true?"

He nodded. "I hadn't even put in my resignation yet...so technically I am still a doctor here..."

I gazed at the two doctors in front of me, my eyes narrowed. My gaze floated to Jennifer, who sat with her head down. She wouldn't look at me. What had I done?

"Fine." I tried not to growl at her. "When you and Jack get home, you better tell me what's going on."

I left the room without another word, pulling out my cell phone and hitting the speed dial.

"Jordan?"

* * *

_**A/N: Someone's in trouble!**_


	4. 4 Jordan Cox

_**A/N: I liked being Jordan. Even though it may not sound like her...**_

* * *

Well this wasn't good. He sounded angry.

"Yes Per-Per?" I tried my most innocent voice in the world – what had I done?

"_I need you to come down to the hospital," _he sounded worked up. _"Now,"_

"Must I?" I gazed lazily around our apartment. It was a good thing I hadn't sat down yet or I might not have even answered the phone.

"_It's Jennifer. Something is wrong, and Newbie, Jacky and even Jennifer herself won't let me see what's wrong. It's making me...worried,"_

"Yeah, I'm in the car now. Meet you out front?" I had grabbed the keys and sprinted outside. Being a mother had certainly changed me.

"_I'll see you there," _

I hung up and started the car, backing out of the apartment's car park. These kids were going to be the death of me, I swear. The journey seemed to take hours instead of minutes – I may have inadvertently given the finger and a few cusses to some moron who didn't know how to merge. Finally I parked in the staff parking and grabbed my purse, fluffing my hair briefly before finding Perry pacing outside.

"What took you so long?" he was uneasy, anyone could tell.

"Some idiot who couldn't merge," was all I could offer before he led me to Paediatrics.

Perry didn't tell me what to say – he never has. But he also didn't tell me what was going on, which made it a hell lot harder to find a valid argument. Oh well, I'll just choose a generic topic. Perry and I walked down the hallway, to find Jack standing outside the room Jennifer was in.

"Mo-" I shot him a warning look. I hated the 'm' word. "Jordan, Dr. Cox – you can't go in there,"

"The hell we can't," I pushed past gently, and he had the decency to let me. I saw Perry growl at him about being firmer or he'd never make a good doctor.

I opened the door. Jennifer stood, stripped to her underwear and bra while JD stood behind her, listening to her heartbeat. My mouth fell open, almost mirroring both JD and Jennifer's reactions to my busting in.

"RJ, get out," I pointed at the door and he didn't hesitate. "Put some clothes on,"

Jennifer glared at me as she redressed, tears forming in her eyes. I didn't know whether to be mad or comforting. God, I hated this mothering thing. I closed the door behind me, letting Perry deal with the two boys.

"What's going on?" I asked, and she turned away.

"There was a reason I tried to do this in secret." She sneered and I sat on the bed behind her.

This wasn't like her.

"Oh god, you're not pregnant, are you?" shit!

"No!" she howled. Thank god. Imagine, a mini her running around. Ugh. Three guesses who would have to play grandmother.

"Honey..." that word felt weird on my tongue. "You know you can tell me anything,"

"I'm sick, okay Jordan. That's all. I've been having troubles, and I needed someone to help me." She said and I frowned.

"And what about...your father," that was weird too. 20 years and I still haven't gotten over that one. "I mean, he's a doctor,"

"Would you let him treat you?" she asked and I smiled. _Touché_

"No, I wouldn't. But that's because I would just jump his bones during the physical,"

The look on her face was priceless. I had to learn to censor myself around children.

"But he is your father," I finished.

"No. It would be weird. Besides, why would he do it? He'd probably just dump me off with some intern like he did when I needed shots."

My face fell with a smile.

"You want to know why he always 'dumped you off with some intern,'" I asked, pulling back a strand of hair from her face.

"Because he had better things to do?" she whispered, turning her torso to face me.

"Well, no. That was me. I was the one who faked sleeping so he'd have to go and take you," her eyebrows raised and I shrugged. "The first time you needed shots, he waited for over an hour for an intern to do it, because he was worried that you'd forever see him as the guy who was going to bring you pain,"

Her gaze softened, and I knew she understood.

"It doesn't change anything," she whispered, turning away again. "I don't want him to do it,"

"But why? For god's sake you're stubborn. What is so wrong?"

"I don't want you to know what's wrong with me," she cried out, tears falling down her face. "When I was a kid...I heard you complain about always having to take me to the hospital. When you thought I recovered...I hadn't. I just learned to fake being better, just so you didn't have to take me! This is the only time I've asked for help and you're completely ruining it!"

I wasn't expecting that. I thought back to the arguments she spoke about, when she was a little girl.

"_You're sick, again?" I whined, looking at her._

_She was five, clinging to Perry's shoulders as he supported her on his hip._

"_She's sick. I'm taking her to the hospital for another check-up," Perry confirmed and I sighed._

"_I swear, she better come back well again," I threatened jokingly, giving Jennifer a kiss before leaving._

"Jennifer...those threats...that complaining...it wasn't you. They were jokes...I never meant anything by them."

"_Vomiting again. Yuck. When are you going to get better so we can go and play with Jacky outside?" Perry had teased her, throwing a football lightly at her. _

_I had laughed with him, not noticing the hurt look in her eyes. She had been eight that time. _

"Perry...he's a doctor, they've gotta see the bright side of things...I guess being around him so much – the attitude has rubbed off on me,"

"I don't care what your excuses are. Just let me get checked up and then I'll come home and we can go back to normal,"

I shook my head. This was too much effort.

"Whatever. Call us if you need a ride...Perry will be here until midnight..." I said softly, but she didn't reply.

I exited the room. Only Perry and Dorian stood outside.

"How is she?" Perry asked as I spoke. "Where's Jack?"

"She's fine." I answered quickly. "She doesn't want to speak to us anymore...I'll tell you about it later. RJ, she wants you to complete the physical. Go to Perry when you're done, tell him everything you find out."

"Doesn't that fall under the doctor-patient confide-never mind," he stopped when he saw the look Perry gave him.

"Where's Jack?" I asked again

"Home. He's pissed,"

That's just great...

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's different...**_


	5. 5 John Dorian

_**A/N: Little bit shorter...but I didn't like being in JD's head. **_

* * *

She pulled her shirt on over her head, blushing slightly as we made eye contact.

_Wow, she's got a six pack?_

I thought to my own stomach...

_She must work out with Dr. Cox...maybe _I _should work out with him... _

"Yeah, so...I just need a blood sample, and I'll get your results...down...to...the..." the look on her face made me stop talking.

_Wow she looks like Dr. Cox when she's angry, and Jordan when she isn't. Funny, I don't think I've ever seen Jordan without a scowl._

"Look JD...I appreciate the help, but could you try _nawt_ to tell me what you're doing?"

_Wow. She even got the _nawt _in there...must be from hanging around him so much..._

"JD!" I shook my head, trying to recall what she had said.

"Oh...uh. Why?" I asked, launching myself up to sit next to her.

"Well, hanging around with Jack and Dr. Cox,"

"Wait! You don't even call him Perry?" she gave me that look again. "Continue."

"Um, they've gone through at least a hundred different diagnoses, symptoms, kind of like drills around the house...it's hard to listen to without being corrupted into being a doctor...but since I can answer each one of my father's questions, I know what goes on. So, please, don't tell me what you're doing with my results, don't tell me what you're going to do...just...do it and give me the results. I can read a chart,"

_I wonder if I should do drills..._

"Of course...but, do you mind if I'm there when you read the chart. That's the kind of thing that makes me feel like a real doctor," I shot her a charming smile and she nodded.

"Thanks JD,"

"Anything for my Jaydee,"

_The slight cringe made me smile. I knew it annoyed her, and it was my own special way of getting back at Dr. Cox after all these years. I just hoped she'd told him about it. _

I poked the syringe into her vein, drawing the blood. She talked while the blood drained.

"Are you going home?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Nah, I'll just wait until Dad goes...he'll probably want to talk to me..."

I nodded and grinned.

"So, what do you think about Izzy and Sam,"

"Wow. I can't believe you didn't move because of it!" she cried, and I smirked.

"Yeah...Turk, Elliot, Carla and I talked about it...and besides, I didn't really want to leave," I pulled the needle out and stored the blood.

Dr Cox suddenly appeared in the doorway. His tall, dark figure _still _scared me.

"Um...I'm gonna go hang with some of the kids...maybe brighten up their day," Jennifer said quickly, avoiding her father's gaze. "I'll be coming home with you tonight Dr. Cox...don't forget me,"

She squeezed past him and he glared at me.

"So...newbie...what's the verdict on my _daughter_," he almost spat the word out, preparing me for the rage he was about the throw at me.

"Well...she's got a bit of bruising on her hips, kinda looks like fingertips..."

"She does dance..."

"S-She told me. Some guy must've...must've lifted her too hard...or something..."

_It felt weird talking to Dr. Cox about his own daughter. I felt like I was intruding or something._

"Could you have the decency to _nawt_ stutter and actually get on with the diagnoses of my child." He growled and I sighed. "Look, pretend I'm a worried parent,"

_Funny...I thought he was?_

" She said she'd been dizzy, out of breath...and had some vomiting problems," I had to do a quick check of my notebook.

Dr. Cox's face etched into a frown, his mind going through all the possible things that might be wrong. Suddenly his face paled, but I wasn't sure why.

"What blood tests?"

"CBC and blood smear," I answered quickly, and he sucked in a breath.

"You better hope this isn't what I think it is." He left the room, flipping out his cell phone.

* * *

_**A/N: Anyone wanna take a guess?**_


	6. 6 JenniferDylan Cox

_**A/N: So...I made a mistake that I already knew about :PPP**_  
_**I kinda, just wanted to overlook it, but I can't do that :PPP**_  
_**So, twenty year old Jack is not an intern :P I replaced chapter two about it and it's fixed. Story makes sense now **_

_**And thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

"And what is this colour?" I asked, placing the purple block on top of the red one.

"Dark Blue!" The four year old cried

I smiled encouragingly, fighting the need to throw up.

"Almost...what other colour is like dark blue?"

The concentration going through the kid's brain was immense, before he finally came up with an answer.

"Purple?"

"Correct! Well done, I am so proud of you," I gave him a giant hug, and he beamed at me.

"Come on Saxon," his mother cried from the door, giving me a smile.

I waved back as they left, before slumping in the chair that was _way _too small for me.

"You know that ruins your posture?" Jack stood behind me, and I stood up in shock.

"I thought you went home?"

"Yeah...I got to the parking lot and remembered that JD drove us...so...I took on another shift...until midnight," I laughed at his misfortune.

"So why aren't you working?"

"Lunch," he held up a juice box and I smiled.

"Any interesting customers?"

"Come on Jen, I work at a gift shop. The only customers I get are either genuinely concerned relatives of a patient, or bored teenagers looking for something to do while they wait." He grinned, even though he wasn't happy about it.

"So why don't you quit?"

"I would, but dad wants me to be available for drills at all times," he smiled at a little kid who passed by. "And besides, I need the money."

"Just ask mum and dad," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Jen-Jen...I'm twenty. Twenty year-olds don't ask their parents for money..." he smirked "Besides, what the hell do you think they would say if I asked?"

"Something about how you should be more responsible, and then they'd ask why you'd need money..." my eyes widened. "Hey, good question, why do you need the money,"

"I need a car...not a tacky scooter." He admitted and I laughed

"Where are you going to be driving to?"

"Well, maybe I'll be driving you to the hospital," he mused and I shot him the worst look I could muster. "Too soon? Oh well, you know what I mean. Drive someone to the hospital...get myself to work...I'm going to need to get to work on my own eventually,"

"Not too keen on public transport, are you?"

He grimaced and sat on the little chairs, shifting occasionally to distribute his weight.

"When I become a doctor, I'm going to stay with the kids."

"I'm going to go throw up now...'scuse me,"

He nodded and I left, squeezing my lips together as I ran for the restrooms. The toilets were low to the ground, and I almost missed. The crap ripped its way up my throat, and suddenly the hair was pulled away from my face,.

"Thanks Jack..."

"I know that he's a spitting image of me, but seriously? I thought the manly, hair pulling away from face, would've tipped it off." Dad... "I mean, sure, he probably would've given you a hug or something,"

I pushed away from the incredibly small toilet, flushing it before sitting on the floor and turning to face Dr. Cox.

"Hi." I whispered, and he passed me a small cup of water.

"Just sip it," he said softly.

Seven sips later, I found the courage to look up at him.

"How long has this been going on," his tone was low, not accusing, not condescending. He was just my dad, worried about me.

"Years..." I whispered, and he nodded.

He swallowed hard, flicking his nose.

"Your blood tests came back...and so did the smear..." he didn't look happy.

"Please, don't tell me. Let me look at my results..."

He nodded and took my hand, a rare gesture, and helped me up.

"You fine to walk?

I nodded. We walked down the hall together, and I wondered why Dr. Cox seemed to be so worried. I must be fine, if I wasn't he wouldn't be so calm. We walked into a room, a bed already made up with a few machines attached to it.

"What's with the room?"

JD sat in the armchair near the bathroom, glancing at me as we walked in. He sighed and looked pointedly at the chart, lying at the end of the bed.

"You might want to sit down," he said softly, not trying to make a joke this time.

I picked up the chart, my hands wobbling. They didn't seem too worried. What could be wrong? I scanned the chart – my chart – and took a deep breath.

* * *

_**A/N: This is gonna be weird. I hate this**_


	7. 7 Jack Cox

_**A/N: Took me a while to do this chapter. I think I handled it badly**_

* * *

The way people react when they find out about an illness is almost always the same. Weak knees, wide eyes, deep breaths, sometimes a quivering lip. Jennifer did none of these. Her eyes hardened, her jaw tightened, and she let out a breath.

"Rules still apply," she managed, almost choking it out.

I stood in the doorway, having arrived as she picked up the chart.

"Rules?" Dr. Cox asked, and she looked pointedly at JD.

"Oh. She doesn't want us to tell her what we're doing. She doesn't need to know," he said softly and Dr. Cox simply nodded.

"Have...you...told...anyone...yet?" she had trouble, closing her eyes tightly.

"No, we weren't sure how you wanted to handle it,"

I walked over to Jennifer who was sitting on the bed, looking lost.

"You want a hug?"

She nodded and we hugged. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and she cried into my shoulder. I cast a glance at Dr. Cox, who, thankfully, wasn't watching us. He stared at the ceiling, his hands clasped behind his head. JD wasn't watching either. His head was tilted to the side, lost in a fantasy. After a while, she took a few breathes, wiped her eyes on my shirt and broke away from the hug.

"Call Jordan," she whispered and Dr. Cox nodded looking straight at me.

"She's in the cafeteria – go get her," he commanded and I looked helplessly at her. I didn't want to leave.

"I'll be okay," she whispered and I nodded, running to the elevator.

Taking it down, I realised the stairs would've been quicker. I did a nervous dance, pushing the 'open doors' button as soon as it stopped moving. I squeezed through the small gap and headed to the cafeteria.

"Jordan?" I called before I entered the room. She was at a table, and she gazed at me.

"Yes?"

"Jennifer's results came back,"

She stood immediately and we walked to the elevator.

"So what does she have?" she asked, walking briskly to the doors.

I sighed. Why me? "Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia,"

Her eyes widened and she ignored the elevator, bolting to the steps. I followed her, sprinting up behind her. She ran down the hallway, doing remarkably well for someone in heels. She stopped at the room, taking a breath before entering.

Jennifer flew into her arms, crying once more.

"Oh god...mum," she cried, muffled by Jordan's clothes.

For once, Jordan didn't protest, but cradled her in her arms. She shot a look at Dr. Cox, who wasn't looking.

"So, what now?" She asked after a moment.

"Well...I was figuring that we-"

"No! I don't want to know. Go outside and talk," she commanded and the two of them nodded, retreating to the outside of the room.

Jennifer sat on the hospital bed again, taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" I asked, a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to throw up again," she whispered, and JD held the door open to the bathroom. She fled into the room, and the retches that followed made me follow her.

I held back her hair, resting my cheek on her back.

"You're getting good at calling that," I muttered and she spit, laughing it out.

"Yeah...I've only done it enough,"

She was silent a few moments, before looking me in the eyes.

"It's because of Uncle Ben, wasn't it," she whispered, and I frowned.

Uncle Ben was Jordan's brother – he died from leukaemia a year before I was born.

"Most likely," JD said softly from the doorway, and our heads snapped towards him. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop,"

"Don't be sorry..." she said and he nodded, walking into the bathroom. He crouched down next to us, and all three of us simultaneously let out a giant sigh.

"Well this sucks," Jennifer said softly, before heaving herself off the ground.

JD nodded sympathetically and we helped her back to the bed as Dr. Cox and Jordan walked in.

"We're going to-" Dr. Cox started but she held up her hand.

"No! I don't want to know! Just, start the treatment and don't mention it in front of me!" she all but shouted, glaring at our father.

I knew that Dr. Cox wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. Our family would really need to work on communication...

* * *

**_A/N: Kudos to those who picked it early. Now I'm gonna do the best I can to stumble through all the medical things..._**


	8. 8 Perry Cox

_**A/N: There was a bit of fail on my part earlier - I got Ben's death wrong :P Thanks for mentioning that VivaLaBoheme1995. I didn't feel right this chapter, it felt very OOC, but Dr. Cox is scary to write for...forgive this chapter :P**_

* * *

I wanted to help her. I honestly did. But I didn't know how without telling her what was going to be happening to her.

"You know...we will beat this," I whispered, struggling to find the right words. "We will..."

All she did was nod and I growled.

"Fine. You want to be treated like a patient, then that's fine,"

And then I stormed out. I don't know why. I probably should've stayed, but what else could I have said? The chances of her surviving...

I didn't even want to think about it.

My hands grazed the sides of my head, the curly hair rough against my fingertips. I strode to my office purposefully, giving anyone who came within a good five metres a hard glare. Nobody stopped me, and as soon as I got to my office I fell into the couches, replicas from the ones at home. Why me? I'm a doctor, my kids are supposed to be the exact model of perfect health.

Thumping my head into the side of the couch, I let out a frustrated groan. Chemotherapy...for the next six weeks...Jennifer wouldn't go to school, she would have to stay in the hospital. I whipped out my mobile.

"_Hola,"_

"Izzy, is your mother home?"

"_Oh, hi Doctor Cox. I'm good, thanks for asking. I'll go get her for you,"_

The phone clicked as she put it down and I smiled, despite how I felt.

"_Hola,"_

Good God, their voices were so similar that I almost thought that Izzy had picked the phone up again.

"Carla?"

"_Hi Perry...what's up?"_

"Nobody has told you?"

"_Told me what?"_

I sighed. This news was never going to get easier.

"Jennifer's test results came back,"

"_Jennifer was in hospital?"_

I sighed. Who talks to this woman?

"Yes, she was admitted last night. JD gave her a blood test and a physical and the results came back,"

"_And?"_

"Leukaemia," My voice almost broke as I said the word, but I managed to keep it steady.

She swore in Spanish and I sighed.

"_Do you want me to come to the hospital?"_

"Can you bring all the kids? I'm sure she'd like to see them,"

"_Of course. Elliot's here too – I'll get her to come. Anything else you need?"_

"Scotch,"

Carla gave a nervous laugh, a sure sign she didn't approve and wasn't going to bring it.

"_I'll see you soon, stay strong," _

She hung up and I rested my head against the back of the couch. Would she want to see her best friends? Her family? I was struck by an idea and phoned Carla again.

"Look, can you get into my apartment?"

"_Yeah, I think I have a key,"_

"Go into her room – can you empty some of her clothes into an overnight bag. Oh, and on her bed should be a stuffed animal, a wolf – you can't miss it. She loves it to death. Can you bring it?"

"_Yeah, of course. You're very thoughtful, you know?"_

"Oh, just shut up and get here quick." I growled, hanging up.

Why do people have to be so patronising? I considered going back to check on her, but I shrugged the urge off, hurrying to the entrance. Carla wouldn't be here for a while, especially if she had to go to my apartment first, but I stayed out the front anyway.

Twenty minutes later, two cars pulled up and the group piled out. They all looked solemn and I sighed. This was already hard enough on Jennifer.

"Look, I'm going to go ahead and ask; Has Jennifer already died?" Those weren't the right words. What did I mean, already? Oh well, can't take them back now. "Cheer up, what is she going to think when she sees you?"

Oh god, I was turning into a caring parent.

"She doesn't know you're going to be here, so lighten up,"

Immediately, fake grins were plastered across their faces, sympathy and pain welling in Carla and Elliot's eyes. Izzy and Sam stood together, holding hands. They both were carrying flowers. Sofia and Lily held a box of chocolates each, store-bought cards sitting on the top. Carla carried the shoulder bag, while Elliot held the large wolf in her arms. It was the size of an actual wolf pup with floppy arms and legs. Jennifer had seen it in the shops when she was very little and Jordan couldn't resist.

"Thanks," I said softly and Carla put her hand on my shoulder. I brushed her off and headed into the hospital. I led them up to her floor and stopped a couple of meters away from her door.

"Here, you should give her this," Elliot said quickly, shoving the wolf at me.

My eyes widened, and I held it at arm's length. Carla nodded at me and I sighed, running one hand through my hair.

"Fine,"

We walked into the hospital room in a group, fitting two through the door at a time. I came last, watching her eyes light up as she saw us. Sofia and Lily placed the chocolates on her bed, looking wary and scared. They stayed a distance away from her and she swallowed hard.

"Hey guys..." she whispered and Izzy and Sam stepped forward, giving her a giant hug.

They placed the flowers in vases that were on the side-tables. Sam made a big show of leaping onto the bed and sitting really close to her, shooting pointed looks at Sofia and Lily. They got the hint and came closer, holding her hands.

_Just like his father..._

I glanced at JD, who was smiling at the kids. Elliot and Carla stepped up next, both hugging and kissing her on the cheek. Carla whispered something to her, and she merely nodded, smiling in thanks.

My turn.

I stepped forward, pushing the wolf towards her and laying him on her stomach.

"I thought he'd miss you while you were gone," I said very softly, and she bit her lip.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me down, enveloping me in a hug.

"Thank you..." she whispered as I hugged her back.

* * *

_**A/N: Bit of vulnerability there...but I suppose that this is what he's turned into over 11 years of parenthood. **_


End file.
